Get Over Yourself!
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Side-story to "The Yamis of Tokyo U". "Duke is such a jerk..." Tea muttered. Mai smiled and tapped the kareoke songbook. "Maybe so, but I think we can get even..."


Get Over Yourself! 

by WSJ 

WSJ: *laughs and shakes her head sadly* Who knows where this came from... *sighs* Algebra evil... 

This takes place sometime during my story _The Yamis of Tokyo U_. Basicly, everyone's at college, and Duke's the biggest player there ever was. 

Summery: At a kareoke bar, Tea, Gwen, Mai, and Amoura deside to have it out with one Duke Devlin. 

Warnings: Duke-bashing. ^__^ Sorry, I just don't like him, for some reason... 

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Gwen and Hiro are mine, and Amoura is Brood's from her story _Another Chance at Everything_. 

()()()()() 

"Yay! Kareoke!" Gwen Kennady, American exchange student at Tokyo U exclaimed as she and her friends entered the small bar located just off-campus. 

"Well well," Malik chuckled, "Lookie there. here's actually a table big enough for all of us. And it's right up front too. Pay up Bakura." 

Bakura grumbled and dug out his wallet, handing Malik two-hundred yen. 

The group, which was made up of Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Ishtar, Gwen, Tea, Mai, Amoura, Joey, Tristan, and Hiro made their way over to the table and found seats. "Who's going to sing first?" Yami asked, resting his elbows on the table. 

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan all dove for the song book in the middle of the table, and instantly began fighting over who'd gotten to it first. Ishtar flagged down an attendent and asked for a couple more of the books. In the middle of all this, two long, tanned arms draped themselves around Amoura and Mai's shoulders. "Hello ladies," a familiar, cultured voice purred in their ears. 

The two women, along with the rest of the table, groaned. "Hello Duke..." Duke Devlin, creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, grabbed a chair from a nearby table and pushed his way in between Mai and Tea, flashing each of the four girls his prize-winning grin as he did. 

"So, who wants to sing _Rhythem Emotion_ for me?" He asked, looking back and forth cattily between the four girls. 

Mai gave him a sickening smile, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Why, I'd _love_ to Duke, right after I get back from the ladies room." She cast significant looks to the other three girls, who immediatly said they'd join her. After the four had left, Joey looked rather confused. 

"How come when one has ta' go, they all go?" 

Malik shrugged, fiddling with the glass of wine he'd ordered. "Women." 

In a shadowed corner of the crowded bar, Tea, Amoura, Gwen, and Mai were holding an impromptu conference. "That Duke!" Tea hissed, her fists clenched. "He's such a pompous jerk! Three of the four of us have steady boyfriends, and he knows it!" 

Mai grinned impishly, fingering the song book she'd snatched from one of the other tables. "Maybe so, but I think I know how to knock him down a few pegs..." 

The ten guys left at the table were just beginning to wonder where the girls had gotten to, when the lights dimmed down for the first kareoke performance of the evening. The music started up, and the spotlight came on just as the first lines were being sung. 

**_Gwen:_**   
You say you're gun shy,   
I, I, I say you're spineless. 

Hiro's jaw dropped. "Am I seeing things, or is that really Gwen?" he asked in a daze. 

"That's Gwen." Ryou answered. 

The American was standing stage-left, her long blond hair up in pigtails that trailed almost to her knees. She was wearing a black halter-top, a short pink mini-shirt, and black ankle-boots with fishnet stockings. Her blue eyes were sparkling with mirth, even as she all but glared a hole through Duke from the stage. 

The next lyrics were sang by a differnt voice, as the singer stepped out to join Gwen from stage-right. 

**_Mai:_**   
You think you're pensive,   
I, I think you're mindless. 

Mai had on black shorts that showed a _lot_ of leg, black combat boots, and a bright yellow tube-top. Her hair had been pulled back into a bun, with various strands escaping to frame her face. She and Gwen shimmied down to center-stage and grinned coldly at Duke as the next set of lyrics played. 

"I didn't know Mai _had_ that much leg!" 

Tristan gave his friend a look. "Joey, you're drooling..." 

**_Tea:_**   
Such a busy little drone,   
That your heart beats in monotone.   
So loud you can't hear me.   
Repetition's what you need. 

Tea came out center-stage, and Gwen and Mai stepped apart for her to walk forward. Yugi's and Yami's jaws literally clanged against the floor-boards when they caught sight of her. She was dressed in a black leather outfit, from head to foot, and was carrying at her belt an Indiana Jones style bullwhip. 

"Oh my Ra..." Yami breathed. "Oh my Ra..." 

The three women joined up center stage and pointed accusingly at Duke as they sang the refrain, causing everyone in the audience to turn and stare at him. 

**_Mai/Tea/Gwen:_**   
Get out of my air, get off of my cloud,   
Get out of my hair, get off of my couch,   
Get off of my lips, get out of my life.   
Let me give you a tip: get out of my sight! 

The three paused, as if to take a breath, and a fourth voice finished the chorus solo. 

**_Amoura:_**   
Get off ov your kneez, get out ov my faze,   
Get out ov my zleep, get out ov my zpace.   
'ow long do I 'ave to show and tell,   
Zcream and yell: Get over yourzelf! 

(Amoura's French. Thus the accent.) 

A spotlight came up above the stage, where Amoura was sitting in a rope seat, being lowered toward the other three. She was dressed in leathers similar to Tea's but more reveiling and minus the whip. Her long sea green hair was pulled back in a high pony-tail, pushed over to the right side of her head. 

When she was about ten feet above the stage, she slid out of the rope cradle and fell to where the other three caught her, cheerleader style. The crowd gasped, then cheered as the four women took up poses side-by-side to continue the song. 

**_Tea/Mai/Gwen/Amoura:_**   
You say you're complicated,   
I say too dramatic.   
You think I underrate you.   
I think I've finally had it.   
With you, never had a time,   
'Cos half the time you spend designing,   
Brilliant tragedies. 

Gwen stepped forward slightly to sing the next line alone. 

**_Gwen:_**   
And it's becomming your disease. 

The four women split into two groups, Mai and Amoura going one way, Tea and Gwen the other. Both groups stopped at the extreme right and left of the stage and turned to point at Duke again. 

_**Gwen/Tea:**   
Get out of my air, get off of my cloud,   
Get out of my hair, get off of my couch,   
Get off of my lips, get out of my life.   
Let me give you a tip: get out of my sight!_

_**Mai/Amoura:**   
Get off of your knees, get out of my face,   
Get out of my sleep, get out of my space.   
How long do I have to show and tell,   
Scream and yell: _

**Gwen/Amoura/Tea/Mai:**  
Get over yourself! 

In the back corner of the bar, at the table nearest the door, a classmate of theirs from Tokyo U was grinning and scribbling notes on a legal pad. He could only wish that he had his camera... 

**_Gwen/Amoura:_**   
Won't let you unnerve me,   
Won't let you deserve me. 

**Mai/Tea:**   
And even if I kiss the dirt.   
You're going to see me,   
How I don't hurt. 

**Mai:**   
I don't hurt 

Duke was in a state of pure, unadultered shock, as all around him people, mostly women, were rolling around in laughter. Yami was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Malik and Yugi were both banging their fists on the table, and Bakura was about three inches away from falling out of his seat. Even empathic, gentle, caring Ryou was sniggering under his breath. 

**_Mai/Amoura/Gwen/Tea:_**   
Get out of my air, get off of my cloud,   
Get out of my hair, get off of my couch,   
Get off of my lips, get out of my life.   
Let me give you a tip: get out of my sight!   
Get off of your knees, get out of my face,   
Get out of my sleep, get out of my space.   
How long do I have to show and tell,   
Scream and yell: Get over yourself! 

The four came back to the center and struck their final poses, grinning like idiots. The music fell, and they shouted the last line a capella. 

_**Mai/Gwen/Amoura/Tea:**   
Hey, get over yourself!_

"Bravo, bravo!" Anyone and everyone who knew Duke Devlin to any extent were suddenly on their feet, laughing and cheering, while Duke himself slunk away, humiliated. He was further embarrassed when the next week the whole story was printed in the college paper. Mai, Gwen, Tea, and Amoura were suddenly campus heros, and Duke? Well, Duke was just Duke. 

In fact, the next time he saw Mai, the first words out of his mouth were "So I guess dinner some time would be out of the question?" 

Mai knocked his lights out. 

()()()()() 

WSJ: Yay! Huzzah for Mai! Give 'im one right in the ol' kisser! *grins* Again, I have no clue where that came from. I have a huge computer file full of song lyrics, and yesterday I was looking through them for one I could use in a Shadi/Isis songfic. I saw this set of lyrics, and the story smacked me over the head. ^_^ 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
